This invention relates to a tray stacking system and a connector used in that system. Tray stacking systems are most often used in an office environment to hold papers, folders and like materials. One tray is connected to another tray to form a stack and the connectors used in the stacking systems are rigid vertically extending structures. For example, posts formed in four corners of a tray, V-shaped legs, or wire legs are all disclosed in the prior art. These connecting systems often require more than one part to affix to the tray, or as with the post system, are more conducive for use with plastic rather than metal trays.
The present invention is directed at a tray stacking system which requires a connector with only one part, that can be easily manufactured. This will lower the cost of the system and also allow for easy assembly. In addition, the connector also functions as a base for the tray.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive design which provides easy assembly and manufacture.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a connector that also functions as a base for the tray.